


Печенье

by WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Gen, challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Пряничные человечки
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Челлендж





	Печенье

Делаем классическое тесто из 100 гр сливочного масла, 1 ч. л. имбиря, 1.ч. л. корицы ,1 ч.л. кардамона, 0,5 ст. сахара и муки (у нас - цельнозерновая, суперсолдаты ж!) Вымешиваем до гладкости, заворачиваем в целофан и кладем на несколько часов в холодильник (и снова: суперсолдаты ж, все по канону!) 

Достаем, разделяем на несколько порций для удобства, раскатываем на чуть присыпанной мукой доске, вырезаем формочками человечков.   


Раскладываем на противне, на пергаментной бумаге. Выпекаем 10-15 минут при 180 градусах.   


Цветными сьедобными фломастерами раскрываем личности супергероев.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
